gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Play
Blitz Play is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the third heist mission in the game that protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton execute. Preparation Michael, Franklin, and Trevor meet up with Steve Haines, Dave Norton, and Andreas Sanchez at the Murrieta Oil Fields to discuss business. Once there, Steve and Dave tell the protagonists that the FIB want to rob the IAA. The target: an armored car filled with funds the Agency earned from drug sales. Steve wants you to "requisition" those funds for the Bureau. After the agents leave, Michael comes up with a plan: "classic blitz play." He lays out the general approach, then the team splits up. Soon Michael makes a conference call to his two partners with more details. This unlocks the heist setup missions with each contact point marked as "HS" on the map. You need masks, boiler suits, a garbage truck, and a tow truck from the auto repair place near the airport. You also need a getaway vehicle, but it doesn't have a marked location because many different vehicles can fill that role. All three main characters can trigger any one of these heist setup missions. During the preparation phase, the player will be automatically notified if the current car the controlled character is driving is a valid candidate for the escape vehicle. Description After the three exchange pleasantries, Michael outlines the plan. Trevor needs to find an elevated perch and serve as the lookout, notifying the other two when the security truck is nearing the site of the attempted robbery so they can block the road. The job starts with the player controlling Trevor in a first-person view as he looks at the oncoming traffic through a pair of binoculars to locate the armored truck. Once he spots it, the camera zooms out and places the player in control of Michael in the garbage truck, who maneuvers the vehicle to block the entire street. When the garbage truck is in place, a cinematic sequence shows the armored truck approaching the roadblock and screeching to a halt. Now the camera jumps to Franklin's first-person perspective behind the wheel of the tow truck coming down an alley. The player steps on the gas and rams into the target vehicle at full speed. Another cutscene shows the powerful impact of the crash, which tips the armored vehicle on its side. The player stays in control of Franklin, who walks over and places explosives on the back door of the overturned truck. After detonation, Michael joins Franklin and the guards emerge with their hands up. The alarm is already sounding, and police sirens scream in the distance. The team doesn't have time to collect all the cash, so they take defensive positions and wait to open fire on the LSPD. At this point in the mission the player is given the ability to swap between Trevor, who is perched in an elevated position with a sniper rifle and an RPG, and the two other characters, who are both armed with machine guns near the truck. When the characters are this close together, player-activated switching happens nearly instantaneously, with the world slowing down for a split second so the player can reorient before rejoining the fray. To showcase the speed of these transitions, the play tester fires a rocket with Trevor and switches immediately to Franklin. Before the rocket even reaches its intended destination, he's in full control of the new character. After disposing of several waves of cops, a brief reprieve allows the crew to gather the money and make off in the getaway vehicle, marking the end of a thrilling score. Gold Medal Objectives * Hawk Down - Shoot down the helicopter as Trevor. * Headshots - Kill 12 enemies with a headshot. * Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 60%. * Switcher - Switch character 10 times. Trivia *The mission is heavily inspiredHeat - Armored Van Heist by the introduction robbery from the movie "Heat". This was referenced by Michael, who says that he was inspired by a Vinewood action movie he saw himself. In another possible reference, during the opening cinematic, Trevor refers to Michael as "slick," which Tom Sizemore's character Michael refers to Kevin Gage's character Waingro as. *The "Three Wise Monkeys" (see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil) pose (seen in the second trailer) is done by the 3 main characters during this mission, after being told that their government is corrupt. *In the gameplay trailer, a scene showed the Securicar crashing into a concrete fence and destroying it entirely. This lead many fans to believe that the environment was much more destructable than how it actualy is in the game. *When Trevor says: At least we are not wearing clown masks, this could be a reference to the inicial scenehttp://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OYBEquZ_j0 of the movie The Dark Knight, when the Joker crew is robbing the bank using clown masks and some of then also wearing boiler suits. Another possibility is that it is a refrence to the game "Payday: The Heist and Payday 2 (Both games are inspired by the movie "Heat"), as the main characters in the game all wear clown masks during robberies. This could also be a reference to Trevor's extreme hatred to clowns, which he expressed in Grass Roots. *Michael was meant to be the one placing the explosives, as evidenced in the trailers. *Despite the fact that gold medal achievements in preparation in screenshots, the characters wear different masks and boiler suits rather than the three white hockey masks for gold on Masks, and all wear blue boiler suits but fogr gold on Boiler Suits the players must wear different colored masks. *The fact that the IAA are using the proceeds from drug sales is a reference to the real-life allegations of the CIA's involvement in drug trafficking. *The gold medal objective Hawk Down is a reference to the infamous Black Hawk Down incident in 1993 where 2 Black Hawks were shot down in Mogadishu, Somalia. Gallery Blitz play-GTAV.jpg|Ramming the Securicar with the Large Tow Truck. Blitz play2-GTAV.jpg|Blowing off the doors. BlitzPlay_Gameplay.GTAV.jpg|Another view of the Securicar being rammed. Trashmaster Rear-GTAV.jpg|The Trashmaster blocking the road. BlitzPlay-GTAV-TowTruckGameplay.jpg|The protagonist about to ram the Securicar. PoliceShootout-BlitzPlay-GTAV.png|Franklin taking cover behind a Vapid Interceptor during the mission. V File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 29 Blitz Play Setup|Blitz Play Setup Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 30 - HEIST Blitz Play ( the Armored Car)|Blitz Play Heist (Armored Car) Mission Walkthrough References See also *Bomb Da Base II - A similar mission in GTA IV which involves ramming an armored van. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists